


Styles Triplets

by lunastyles00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastyles00/pseuds/lunastyles00
Summary: Louis was hoping to mate by the time he turned 20, while he was still fresh. Never had he thought he would mate three Alphas Edward, Harry, and Marcel.A Wattpad original





	1. Chapter 1

Edward always hated the sound of the birds in the morning. Their beautiful chirps sounding throughout his bedroom irked him to no avail.

He wishes he could just own the birds and tell them when to chirp, his life would be trillions of times easier.

Today, though, those birds were his 5:30 wake up call.

You see, to those people who didn't know Edward Styles, CEO of Vogue, would probably title him something like a control freak, or a result of his heavenly power, that millions would kill for.

So, when he slipped on his five thousand pound suit, obviously custom made, he put extra care into making sure every seam was in place. And, when he styled his hair, he made sure he put the perfect amount of gel and hairspray in so it would hold, but isn't crunchy to the touch.

Finally, after a quick trip to his jewellery box, he labelled himself ready for the day. Yes, he knew that was amazing array of bright jewellery made him look like just as much as his house cost was a little much, but who could blame him? Hell, his net worth is just about a billion pounds, let him show off a little glitz.

"Breakfast?" Harry, the extremely clingy, but adorably high on life alpha, held out a plate just within his oldest brothers reach just before getting shot down with a quick,

"No."

"Okay, but promise me you'll eat at the office!" Harry set the plate down and made his way towards their key locker, where all the keys to the twenty cars they owned resided, to catch up to Edward.

Harry was the charming one of the bunch, he was always smiling, and always wanted to impress people with his less than humorous jokes. Which, in a way made him more attractive than his brothers.

He worked as a fashion model, both on the magazines and on the runways. His tall, muscular, but lanky figure made him the perfect silhouette to walk down a runway, head to toe in Gucci or Yves Saint Laurent. All of his closest friends were a-list, just because he was a-list and they just wanted a popularity boost.

"No." Edward grabbed the keys to his chrome Lamborghini Gallardo and twisted the knob to the garage. Harry scoffed and yelled out of the door again.

"Okay! You're in a pissy mood this morning, I love you, drive safe!" He waved obnoxiously, in Edwards' eyes, until the car pulled out of the space. Harry huffed a bit at his brother's actions before walking back into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Shit! I can't find my laptop bag!" Finally, the youngest, Marcel trampled down the stairs with his whole life in disarray. "I'm already fucking late!" He swore as he impatiently stuffed his arm inside of his suit jacket.

Marcel was the smart one. He would always get the impossibly high marks on his tests as a kid, which led him into the writer's field. He was a best selling author, often known for his intense plot lines and amazing climaxes. Maybe it was his temper that made his novels so binge-worthy, hell, binge-worthy enough to get one of his books made into a movie.

But yes, he had a temper. Not nearly as bad as his brothers, but it was up there. He would only show his teeth if he was interrupted during one of his quick bursts of inspiration, or when he had writer's block out of the arse and you annoyed him one bit.

"It's right here, Marcel." Harry held it out for his brother, along with his shoes, which he had also forgotten was downstairs. Marcel lets out a shaky, sigh of relief and slides his feet into his shoes and grabbed his case.

"God, you're a lifesaver Haz," Marcel notes as he gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight at six, love you!"

"Wait, Marcy, please tell me you'll eat at the office!"

"No promises, bye!" And with a door slam, Harry was alone.

"Liz, clean up the mess from breakfast, I have a ten o'clock fitting," Harry called out before grabbing the keys to the Range Rover and slamming the door shut.

\--

"Good morning, Mr Styles." Natasha, one of Edwards front desk workers, greeted him as he strolled in the door. He nodded to her existence and continued his way to his office, occasionally speaking to the numerous 'good mornings' he received.

"It's about time! Where were you?" Niall, Edwards longtime friend and current assistant, handed him his coffee and the newest magazine outline before talking his ear off about thousands of things that needed to be done.

"Your new assistant is starting today," Niall kicked Edwards office door shut with his shoe and watched his boss get ready for the day.

"Great, send him in." Edward sat down in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. It was scalding hot, just like he liked it.

"Mr Styles, a Louis Tomlinson for you." Niall opened the door, letting in Edwards brand new assistant.

"Mhm." Edward hummed absentmindedly. Edward turned around in his chair, and had to catch himself when he laid eyes on the obvious, omega.

"Good morning, Mr Styles, I'm Louis," Edward smirked and placed his coffee down before waving the breathtaking boy towards him.

Edward would have been lying if he said the boy wasn't absolutely beautiful. From his striking cerulean eyes, down to his deliciously curvy body, and his intoxicatingly sweet scent.

"Please, sit." He smirked.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis was hoping to mate by the time he turned 20, while he was still fresh. Never had he thought he would mate three Alphas Edward, Harry, and Marcel.

"How was work, Eddie?" Harry greeting Edward as soon as he stepped inside the house. It was one of the many chores Harry had to perform for his brothers. He didn't mind though, he never really thought about it for an extended amount of time. He knew it was because he didn't work like the other two. 

"Fine. I got my new assistant today," Edward turned around to let Harry pull his suit jacket from his shoulders, before placing it in the suit closet momentarily. "He's such a pretty little thing, endearing too."

"You don't need any distractions, Edward." Harry leaned down to grab the CEO's briefcase before placing it on the table next to the door, next to Harry's crystal vase. "It's sad to see Niall go, though." 

Edward shrugged before undoing the top three buttons on his shirt and taking a seat on one of his custom-made loveseats. "Eh, he would be more useful in Marketing." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and grabbed a lighter from the accent table next to the seat. 

"I wish you would stop smoking that poison. Your lungs are probably jet black by now," Harry wrinkled his nose when he caught the first whiff of the disrespectful smoke. 

"I don't want to hear it, Harry." Edward took another drag of his cigarette before watching Harry huff and make his way back into the kitchen to continue preparing their supper. 

Making dinner was another one of Harry's chores, but he didn't mind because he was a natural in the kitchen, just like his mother. He also had to get up at dawn every day with his brothers to make them breakfast, and send them off to work. He then spent the rest of the morning cleaning up. Edward did hire help on days where Harry had to go into work, or when he was away on a business trip to America. 

"I'm home!" Marcel announced his presence as he stepped foot in the door. Harry quickly made his way to the front door to greet the tired alpha. 

"How was work?" Harry asked gently as he was handed a computer bag and a heavy fur coat. The youngest alpha shrugged before taking a seat next to Edward. He was ignored by Edward, who was looking through his emails on his phone. It wasn't anything new, being ignored by the CEO, the only time they spoke, they were saying something as simple as 'I love you'. 

"Good." He replied coolly. Harry handed Marcel his after-work scotch and went back into the kitchen to hopefully finish up dinner. 

-

The next morning at the office, Edward was pleasantly surprised when he was met at the door to Louis, who handed him his coffee and the new outline for next months magazine. "Good Morning, Mr Styles." 

"Did you get a call back from that modelling agency?" Edward flipped through the binder quickly as he made his long-ish walk to his office. 

"No, sir. I will be expecting it today." Louis glanced down at his notebook before asking the CEO the next question. "You have a Skype meeting with Vogue Japan today at noon, but there's also a meeting scheduled with your marketing team at the same time, which one do you want me to cancel?" 

Edward sighed and slammed the book down on his desk once they were in his office. "What type of eejit would schedule two important meetings at the same time?!" He collapsed in his chair and took a sip of his iced coffee. "I can't cancel any of them!" 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Louis clipped. The CEO set his coffee back onto his desk before raising his eyebrow at the omega. 

"Pardon me, Mr Tomlinson, but was that tone meant for me?" 

Louis cowered slightly under the low octave. "No, sir." 

Edward smiled before lifting his plastic cup back up to his lips, but not drinking any. "This coffee is horrid, go out and get me another one," 

"Mr Styles, that's what Niall told me your order was, It should taste just fine," 

"Did I ask for your opinion, Mr Tomlinson?" 

"No, sir." Louis pinched himself on the hand as a form of punishment for himself. "I'll go get your coffee." With a simple flick of Edward's hand, Louis was practically running out of the large office. 

"Poor little omega," Edward chuckled before pulling out a cigarette from his blazer, and placing it between his lips. He glanced at the coffee and dragged it into the trashcan next to his desk. The drink tasted fine to him, but he just wanted the boy to feel overwhelmed. The stressed look on the assistant's face did things to the CEO, and he wasn't going to quit teasing him anytime soon. 

-

"Here is your coffee, Mr Styles," Louis breathed heavily as he pushed the heavy door to the office open. "Sorry it took so long, the line out of the shop were ages long," He gently placed the sweating cup on a coaster on the genuine oak desk. Edward turned around in his chair to look at the intruder before grabbing the cup and drinking some. 

"I hate it, throw it away." He ordered. "Get back to your desk, the phone is probably ringing non-stop." 

Louis let out a long, frustrated sigh, and angrily dumped the barely touched coffee into the bin. "Sir, what'd you want for lunch?" 

"Nothing, my brother is bringing my lunch today." He slowly took off the reading glasses balanced on his angular nose and placed them on his desk. Louis nodded and started his descent to the door. "Oh, and Louis?" 

"Yes, Mr Styles?" 

"I do not tolerate attitude in this room. Leave whatever problem you have before you come in here. Do I make myself clear, Mr Tomlinson?" 

"Yes, Mr Styles." Louis took a shaky breath and quickly left the room. Once he was at his desk, and pinched himself, hard, on the hand, leaving an angry red mark on his tan skin. He wanted to run into the bathroom and pull his hair out, but of course, he was interrupted. 

"I'm here to see Edward Styles. Tell him it's Harry," Louis looked up to the stranger, and swore to himself he was crazy. The man looked exactly like the CEO, but his hair was shorter, and he was wearing different clothes. 

"Um,"


End file.
